Big Brother
by G-I Gia
Summary: Bella has just entered the House of Big Brother. What twists and turns does Big Brother have installed for the housemates? You gunna have to read. And remember...Big Brother is always watching.
1. Introductions

** Hey guys,** it's been ages since i've posted a story. I had a couple up but took them down to work on them. I will put them up when there done. Anyway so here's my new story. I hope you enjoy it. I loved big brother but since the turkey slap business im pissed thaats its gone off tv. So i was like 'Hey lets do a big brother story' so here it is. Ill try update this as fast as i can.

P.s. Im also looking to do a colab for this story. I anyone is interesting in co writing this with me. lets me know.

* * *

**Introductions**

I couldn't believe Renee actually convinced me to do this. What the hell was she thinking...? What the hell was I thinking? How the hell did I actually believe the crap that was coming out her mouth? "It will be fun, and you'll make so many new friends." She exclaimed after the first big brother audition add come on TV. Fun my ass. If I actually wanted to go on the crappy show I would have auditioned the other 8 times. But of course Renee was relentless. Every freaking second of every freaking day she would try to convince me to audition for the stupid show. I even woke up one morning with my iPod speakers in my ears chanting "Go on Big Brother 09'". The surprising thing was that I was almost convinced to audition that morning. And then i got my brain back and it was a straight out no.

So what is Big Brother you ask? Big Brother is a stupid, immature, moronic show where 12 or more people are locked up in a house for a good 4 or 5 months to entertain the rest of the sick and twisted population. No freedom. No rights. No life.

I was thoroughly pissed off with my mother. Not only had she been persistently annoying but she had gone behind my back and auditioned for me, filming a short 'About Me' clip (which still managed to be more embarrassing than most of our home videos) that was sent to the producers. And what do you know 3 days later I get a letter from the 'Big Bro' himself that I have been accepted into the house and that I should have essentials pack for at least a month. Betrayed by my own mother. Ha the bitch will be sorry she sent me here when I get voted out the first week for being pissy. I'm sure my mum had my best interests at heart or maybe hers? Who knows she's always been strange.

Reflecting back on my time in lock down was rather painful. Not in the physical sense but in an emotional way. I don't think there was ever a time in my life where I had ever been that bored. Well except for once in biology with Mr Banner, but that was understandable. When he talked...or should I say mumbled, it was like a string of incoherent grunts and moans. I guess that would explain why I'm still a virgin when I look back on it now.

Much to my pleasure my mum had called my manager, Victoria, to tell her that I would be absent from work for some time. When Victoria had asked why my mum smirked and said to watch some TV. I was pleased that I could postpone work for a while. It's not like my job as an author was hard or anything, just time consuming and frustrating when you had writers block which I had had for the past 3 months. It's a well known fact that I Bella Swan, 5 time Writer of the Year Award Winner, have raked in quite a fair bit of money over the past 5 years, but that doesn't mean I want people to look at me differently because I'm well off, in fact I just don't want people to look at me at all. It is a well known fact by the paparazzi that I was extremely uncoordinated and a cover shot of me being not so gracious was worth quite a bit.

But here I am now, sitting back stage waiting to be called on stage to be introduced to the nation. I'm nervous and in my opinion my jeans are too tight. I completely objected when Victoria insisted on dressing me but of course I have no say I what I wear on my own body. So I end up in the mother of tight jeans, a purple layered loose fitted top, purple high heels, which I might add does not do any good when you're nervous and have to go on TV in front of millions, and a black clutch. I had to admit that all together it looked quite nice but that still didn't excuse the fact that I was being dressed up like a Barbie doll.

As far as I was aware I was going to be the last person to enter the house. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad so I relished in the privacy I got whilst sitting in the waiting area. But of course all to soon my peaceful privacy came to an end and I was told to following a short lady with a long skirt and a black bob cut to the big doors where I would enter the stage to be quizzed and judged for 5 very brutal minutes before being tossed into the house which quite frankly could be filled with murders for all I knew. This show got even more ridiculous each year.

"Please welcome to the stage...BELLA!" Was what I heard as soon as I reach the big black doors. They swung open and the smoke machine went off with a loud pop which almost sent me face first to the floor. I walked out trying to keep my eyes straight ahead and not concentrate on the audience like I used to in public speaking competitions in primary school. Of course that idea crashed and burned. As soon as I reached the neon walkway my eyes unconsciously scanned the room and my breath caught my throat. So many people were all that ran through my head as I nervously walked down the runway. If I had any self confidence or common sense I would flaunted it down that run way but I was in a state of awe and shock.

There were posters everywhere and to my surprise a lot with my name on them. Well there's my ego boost for the day. People on either side on the walkway where trying to claw at my ankles so I speed my walked up a bit and swung my hips a little more to be sexy I guess, I didn't know what had come over me but I felt obligated to give a good show. And that's when I realised. Have fun. That's what I'm ment to be here for. To have fun. I was about halfway down the runway when my epiphany hit so for the rest of the walked I waved and blew kisses and even signed someone's shirt.

When I reached the stage I was greeted but a tall blonde haired lady with sharp features. I was instantly intimidated but that feeling disappeared as soon as she smiled one fat dimple on her chin immediately brightened her face. She was in a similar outfit to me except a little more revealing with a purple lacy corset. She gave me a quick hug and introduced herself has Grace and lead us to a small couch in the shape of lips. Here came the quiz.

The crowd quieted down after a minute more and Grace got out some palm cards which no doubt held some questions on them.

"So Bella, It's no secret here who you are. Everyone knows THE Bella Swan whether it be for your books or err... interesting cover shots. So since we are all well acquainted why don't we get to the juicy stuff. "

I silently rolled my eyes at her evasiveness. People like her annoyed me but I knew I just had to suck it up and get on with interview.

"Well there's not really much to know about me. I'm pretty simple." Translation; I'm and open books, and open brown book. I'm plain.

"Oh come on Bella give me something good. Any guy got your heart...or girl?"

I choked on the air as soon as the words left her unusually large mouth.

"Err no. No guys and definitely no girls. I'm just here to have fun and make new friends..." I was surprised by what slipped by my teeth "...You never know I might meet the lucky guy in here." I decided to play it up so I winked at the camera which set the crowd in to hysterics.

Of course that was now Graces queue to send me to the house. "Well Bella, we are all rooting for you. It's time to enter the house."

And with that I stood from the couch and walked off stage and outside to the gold buggy waiting for me. I was met at the hot pink car by an incredibly handsome blonde man. His hair was styled perfectly and is black pinstriped suit was crisp and smelled of lemon washing powder. His ice blue eyes examined me and his mouth was set into a grin that looked like it had never left his face.

"Hello Isabella may name is Carlisle. I'm here to give you a few last words before you head into the house. First things first, here's your mic. Now remember you must not take this off unless you are showering or sleeping and even then you must keep it near you. Secondly, this year's big brother will have more twists and turns in stall so be keep an eye out. And lastly, good luck." He gave me a quick hug but before he let me go he whispered "Me and my wife are rotting for our favourite author."

I pulled back with a huge smile feeling a lot more confidant.

I gave a waved at Carlisle and hoped onto the golf buggy. As I sat there, watching the Big Brother arena get smaller and smaller I immersed myself in the emotions that had bubbled inside me since this morning. The happiness and nervousness kept a frown and a smile on face, but I'm sure from an outsider's perspective it looked like a grimace. The excitement kept me bobbing in my seat and my being scared kept my nails short. With the realisation that my nails would soon be nonexistent I sat n my hands.

The car came to a sudden halt and had I not instinctively put my hands out to steady me on the bar I would have been flung straight off the car.

I carefully extracted myself from the car, trying to stay clear of any accidents and walked up to the big wooden doors that looked suspiciously a lot like the doors from Jurassic park. Did they think we'd try that hard to get out. I was broken out of thoughts by the booming sound of something or someone contradicting my thoughts. Well I guess some people do want to get out.

I started to get impatient was it got the 10 minute mark and I still hadn't entered the house. I had just stood there thinking I should maybe knock and screamed out "WTF Big Brother!? Do you want me in or not?"

And just as I was going to do just that the doors creaked and started to open. The smoke machine went crazy send huge black clouds into the air. I guess they were trying to make my entrance big. Oh how the housemates will be disappointed when they see me plain Bella walk through the door.

As the door open just enough for me to squeeze through I entered and just stood there until the smoke cleared away. Wouldn't want to fall on my 'Big' entrance.

The smoke finally cleared away and I was left standing there feeling naked and vulnerable as I stood there in front of what looked like all of the housemates.

The silence dragged on as they gawked at me for what seemed like hours when really it was 10 seconds. It was broken by a loud squeal and a small pixie-like girl running up and engulfing me into a hug. For someone so small she was amazingly strong. When I got a look at her face I was a struck by her beauty. Her short black hair stuck up in every direction and her facial features were small in comparison to her huge brown eyes. She wore the most unusual hot pink dress with one shoulder sticking out and her six inch heels barely did much for her height.

"Hi I'm Alice. What's your name? My god you're so pretty. I swear I've seen you somewhere. I love your shoes. I've definitely seen you somewhere. But where? You look like that chick that writes those books that my mum reads. She's in love with those books. She can't put them...down." I was shocked that that all came out in one breath. But was broken out of my daze as another squeal escaped her lips and realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh. My. God. You're Bella Swan. The Bella Swan!"

And with that the backyard broke into frenzy. A tall blonde with legs for days in a gold dress pranced over next to Alice and bombarded me with questions. All I caught was her name, Rosalie. Several other people came over to ask questions and other stood back and glared, mainly three girls who I had yet to learn the names of. After 20 minutes of a constant flow of questions directed my way I had finally memorized all the housemate's names.

There was Alice and Rosalie of course. These two I could easily see myself getting to know more. There was a shy brown haired girl named Angela. I liked her she seemed a lot like me. And then there were the other three girls which stood back and glared at me as I got the unwanted attention. There was a small plump girl wearing too much make-up and the wrong clothes for her body type, I learned her name was Jessica. Next to Jessica was Lauren, Jessica's opposite. She was skinny to the max but still wore too much make-up. She wore leggings and a corset top. And next to her was a strawberry blonde goddess which could have given Rosalie a run for her money had she not been keeping the ugly grimace/pout on her face. He name was Tanya. And I could feel her hatred radiating off of her.

Three of the boys which had gathered around rather quickly after Alice's squeal-a-thon payed extra attention and I soon learn that the reason Jessica and Lauren sent glares my way were because they already had the hots for two of them. Mike a average height baby faced boy had caught the eye of Jessica but continued to give me lusty looks. And Tyler a darked skinned boy with extensive muscles which Lauren had the hots for was replicating that look. And Eric, an oily skinned Asian boy who sadly had no fan club took gawking to a new meaning. I felt extremely exposed.

Emmett, a man with even more muscles with Tyler who frankly looked scary until his dimples came out to say hello when he smiled and Jasper a blonde haired man who looked like her could be a underwear model, immediately came up to me and embraced me. They were so easy going . They were like the brothers I never had. Further towards the house stood two males who's names I learned to be Jacob and James. Jacob always smiled and basically warmed anybody with in his 'gravity' was a tall lanky guy who also looked like her could back a punch. he looked strange standing next james, a man with a harsh expression and long blonde hair. He was handsome but something about him creeped me out.

The last man that I was introduced to was Edward. *Sigh* Edward he was God. Probably the most handsome man I've ever seen and will see in my life. His hair was the strangest colour. Not brown and not red but a mixture of the two. More like bronze. His face was like a piece of art. Perfectly sculpted. His body even though clothed in what looked to be expensive designer clothes, look extremely well kept. He looked healthy and fit. But the feature that caught my attention the most was his eyes. They were a beautiful rich green. His eyes were so deep. I could see his soul. (So cliché).

When he introduced himself I could hear a hint of and English accent. My god everything about im was appealing.

Within the first hour of my stay at the house I found myself sneaking glances at Edward every chance I could. When I met his gaze on the fifth glance I stopped so as not to be weird.

I was surprised when I found out that almost everybody in the house had read my books and was in a heated debate about which one was the best when we were interrupted by Big Brother.

His deep baritone voice spoke through the loudspeaker and cause m to jump and lose my footing on the deck. As I extended my hands and waited for the impact that thought was inevitable I felt a warm pair of hands encircle around my waist. I was pulled up and turned around and met a pair of sparkling emerald eyes. Edward *Sigh*.

"Thanks." I squeaked out as I realized our proximity.

He chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear before flashing a dazzling crooked grin and saying "No problem."

He hesitantly let go and we all concentrated on Big Brothers Words.

"Housemates this is Big Brother..."

At that Emmett whispered "No shit." To which we all burst out laughing. After we settled down Big Brother continued.

"... thankyou Emmett. Housemates welcome to Big Brother 2010. You all know the rules and you all know that you must abide the rules so let me remind you now no funny business. You all have three chances. If you break three rules you will immediately evicted. Thankyou, that is all. The house is now open.

* * *

So there is it. Let me know what you think.

Love it hate it, i dont care just rate it.


	2. Are you sleeping with me?

Ok so here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Remeber if you would like to co write this with me just message me.

* * *

Are you sleeping with me?

As soon as Big Brother had finished his announcement everyone rushed toward the house. I was halfway towards the door when I realised I hadn't even examined the garden yet.

Even though it was night time, the garden was lit up with thousands of twinkle lights. It was set out in a circle. The walls were pained as if took look like tree bark and the ground was covered in lush green grass. Clusters of wild flowers were scattered here and there, the colours dazzling under the light. In one section of the garden there was a pool which tiles were pink, making the water look almost like goo. Next to the pool was an adjoining Jacuzzi. It looked big enough to hold 10 people. In another section there was a gym fully stocked with machinery and in another section there was a tree stump surrounded by mushroom chairs. The garden was like a fairytale.

"Admiring the garden?" And there is the white knight. *Sigh* Edward.

I quickly turned around to a smiling Edward.

"It's just so magical. Like a meadow. It's creative." I said with a shy smile.

Edward smiled is crooked smile that made me swoon before answering.

"Everyone went inside. You didn't follow. I was worried you tripped again." He said chuckling.

A nervous giggle escaped my lips. A GIGGLE. I sounded like a school girl. I couldn't believe he got this sort of reaction out of me. I'd only known him for an hour for goodness sake.

"Ha ha. No I'm fine. But I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen. I'm extremely clumsy. I'm practically a health hazard." I clamped my mouth shut as the things that came out of my mouth started to make me look bad.

"Well..." he said walking towards me. "I'll just have to be there to catch you then." And with that he took my hand and led me inside.

"Come on Everyone is trying to get into the bedroom."

So here we are sitting in the lounge room which like outside had a fairytale theme- in fact the whole house had a fairytale theme, the kitchen was set out like castle the lounge room was like a the garden; the carpet was like grass! And the rest of the house had various classic fairytale attributions. And glitter. Big Brother liked glitter. This had Alice in frenzy. All that left her mouth was "Oh when I get out of here I really have to ask Big Brother who his designer his. I love this house!"

We were all waiting for the bedroom to open it was the only room none of us had seen had we were all very excited to see it. I sat next to Alice and Rose who as it turns out had met each other before in a mall shopping. They had become close and it was a big surprise when Alice came in and not 30 minutes later Rosalie walked through the big wooden doors.

I had gotten to know them quite a bit in the last couple of hours. We had formed a solid friendship. Angela was in between Tanya's group and ours. She was very nice but I didn't think she knew where to go. So she sat in silence.

And of course Tanya, Jessica and Lauren had all formed an alliance. They all had dibbed boy in the house and we whispering and sniggering to each other. I had a feeling we weren't going to get along. Tanya had been in pursuit of Edward *Sigh*. But frankly whenever she came in a 5 meter radius of him he got this horrified look on his face that made me burst out laughing in one of Alice's shopping stories.

Mike Eric and Tyler stayed clumped closely together whispering to themselves too. The kept chancing glances at Alice Rosalie and I which kind of scared me. Emmett and Jasper had kept quite close to Alice and Rosalie and it was pretty easy to see where this was going. Edward was also in their little group but he didn't talk much. He just looked around lost in his own thoughts looking content. This made me smile. *Sigh* He was so dreamy.

Jacob and James had separated. Jacob sat on the far end of the couch smiling and looking at me while James was on the opposite grimacing and looking at me. Strange.

I was nervous to find out what the sleeping arrangement would be like. Carlisle message kept repeating itself in the back of my head. Big Brother was unpredictable.

I was interrupted from my inner thoughts by Big Brothers voice.

"Housemates, you will be allowed in your room momentarily. Could Alice please come to the Diary Room."

Alice squealed of course and run to the diary room.

She giggled while she said "Ha ha I get to christen the diary room chair."

I laughed at her over excitedness while Emmett's laughter shook the house.

"Alice it sounds like you're going to pee on the seat!" He said through his laughter.

At that Alice's face paled and she struggled for words.

"No...I didn't...Gross...I meant...God Emmett...Joking." I was amazed at her speechlessness. That was not like Alice at all.

The door to the diary room finally opened and stomped in. Before the door fully closed she popped her head out and stuck her tongue out at Emmett which brought on another round of laughter.

Alice pov

Oh My God. I was so excited I could barely sit still. Big Brother had chosen me to come into the diary room. I was the chosen one!

The diary room looked great of course. The walls looked like optical illusions and the seat was a big red hand. The carpet was plush and mirrors surrounded the whole room. I took the chance to examine my outfit. Perfect as it should be.

After I sat down and got comfortable Big brother started talking.

"Alice underneath the chair there is a big envelope. Inside the envelope is the key to the bedroom and the sleeping arrangements. The key to the bedroom is now yours to keep until the next challenge which the winner of will then be the barer of the key. When I am finished you must go back to the lounge room and tell the housemates what I have told you and read what is in the envelope. Then you may enter the bedroom. Alice the key is yours and only yours. You may choose to do with it what you may. That is all."

I looked under the lounge and true to big brothers word was a big white envelope. I tucked it under my arm and pranced out of the diary room.

I couldn't wait to see the sleeping arrangements. I hoped I was with jasper. He was just so cute.

I walked and stood in front of the housemate's mates and repeated what Big Brother told me.

"Ok so. Big Brother called me in there to give me these things." I held up the large gold key and the envelope. "This..." I said pointing to the key. "Is the key to the bed room. And it is mine. I get to keep it till the next challenge and I can do whatever I want with it."

"And this..." I said pointing to the envelope. "Is the sleeping arrangements."

With that everyone let out a small gasp.

I slowly opened the envelope, building suspense.

Emmett was getting annoyed and started huffing and puffing like 3 year old. At this I grinned.

I finally opened the envelope and examined the letter. I couldn't help but beam at it. This should be interesting.

Bella pov

Alice pulled out the envelope and grinned as she looked at it. Oh no. This would be very interesting. She started to open her mouth when I interrupted her in a panic.

"Wait! Do we really want to know? Do I really want to know? Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch or outside." I said with a nervous laugh.

At this Lauren whispered something to Tanya and Jessica along the lines of 'Yeah, I don't want the dog to stink out the place.'

Her comment wasn't too quiet so everyone's head snapped in their direction while mine bowed over. Great, enemies already.

Rosalie gave me a reassuring pat on the back while Edward came to sit next to me and grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it. I perked up at this.

Once everyone had settled down Alice continued.

"Ok...Well In bed one we have Myself Rosalie and Jasper. " She grinned on the last name and I couldn't help let out a chuckle. I knew she had a thing for him.

"In bed two we have Emmett and... no never mind just Emmett."

Emmett swore under his breath and pouted like a 2 year old and then suddenly smiled.

"Oh well. None of you would want to be in the same bed as me when I'm asleep. I like to roll a lot." He grinned while he said this and I couldn't help the shudder that ran down my spine.

Alice continued annoyed by the interruptions.

"In bed three there will be Bella..." I gripped the seat. "Mike Edward and Tanya." She said through her laughter.

I'm sure my pale skin was a couple shades lighter than normal. Edwards grip tightened on my hand *Sigh*.

"In bed four there will be Tyler and Angela. In bed five there will be Jessica Lauren Eric and Jacob. And in bed six there is James."

Everyone sat very still when she had finished. I for one didn't even blink but was pulled out of my stillness by Edward.

"Come on roomy. Let's go claim our ides of the bed." He said with a chuckle and pulling me off the couch. At his bravery everyone else stood up and rushed to the bedroom.

I walked as slowly as I could seriously contemplating on whether I should actually sleep outside. It would be better than sharing a bed with Tanya and Mike. Edward I was more than fine with. But when you bring in the factor that I sleep talk. The concept made me shudder.

I walked in the bedroom to find everyone in shock. The room was huge and bright blue. Mirrors everywhere and a huge bathroom adjoining it. Clustered around the room were our suitcases and the beds.

Each bed had numbers one t six on it. They varied in size and shape.

Alice Rosalie and Jaspers bed was a huge square. Emmett's bed was a smaller circle that didn't look like it could fit half of him. He just stood staring at it scratching his head.

The bed I was in was a big love heart. Angela and Jacobs bed looked like a normal queen sized. Lauren and Jessica stared at disgust as the bed they were on looked like a massive baby crib and James bed was more like a chair. Poor guy.

I stood looking at our bed contemplating which side to sleep on. Tanya had already chosen her side so I was definitely going on the other side but that meant I was either next to Edward or mike. Tanya kept trying to coax Edward to sleep on her side but he just kept trying to walk away to my side. But it was too late. Mike had just set up camp on my side on the far edge leaving me close to the middle and Edward on the other side close to the middle. Well I guess it could have been worse.

Edward gave me a shy smile *Sigh* and then scooted over to his side and lay on his back and turned his head to me. I looked at me with his huge green eyes and I was instantly hypnotized by them.

"Well. I guess you're sleeping with me."

I turned and look up at the roof with a smile on my face.

* * *

Love it hate it i dont care just rate it.

xx


End file.
